


Hotel Oblivion

by Acadjonne



Category: Umbrella Academy
Genre: Hotel Oblivion, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Not Hotel Oblivion Compliant, Notfic, Speculation, basically this is where im guessing gerard and gabriel could take the series, but i know literally nothing about writing comics so im probably wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acadjonne/pseuds/Acadjonne
Summary: After some time, Hargreeves tells the Umbrella Academy that The Horror is in the Hotel Oblivion. Séance lashes out and demands they go rescue him, but it's pointless. They all know that no one escapes the hotel.





	Hotel Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Take this with a grain of salt. This comes after binge reading the entire series in two days and then reading a bunch of Klaus-centric fics here and on fanfiction.
> 
> If anyone wants to try to make this into a real fic, hit me up. I can either coauthor or edit. Either way, it'd be awesome.

Okay so flashback however many years. The Horror and Spaceboy are on a mission and things are turning bad. The bad guy has more henchmen then they expected so they're struggling a bit. They've called the others for help but they've got to wait and they don't know how long they can hold out.

Hargreeves wants them to start retreating to the meeting point to await the others but some of the henchmen have begun attacking nearby civilians and Spaceboy can't separate the henchmen from the civilians safely, so he starts leading the fight away as The Horror tries to help the civilians.

With the help of Kraken, Rumor, and Séance, Spaceboy is able to stop the villain, but The Horror hasn't reappeared so they go look for him. They don't find him, to their dismay. Séance in particular is fairly upset, and once they get back, he goes on a bender. After some time, Hargreeves tells the Umbrella Academy that The Horror is in the Hotel Oblivion. Séance lashes out and demands they go rescue him, but it's pointless. They all know that no one escapes the hotel.

 

Return to present time. Allison is taking care of Vanya more often and her condition is improving. Vanya is starting to be able to move her head and neck on her own, and she can remember Allison and Diego's names on her own. Five is doting over his dog in between activities he prefers to keep secret. Kraken is still running criminals down in between helping Klaus, who's trying to track down his daughter. It's hard, though, because the war is still fresh in people's memories, and because her grandmother is dead. Klaus doesn't know where his daughter is, and he doesn't know where to start looking. Spaceboy is still gone. No one knows where he is, either.

No one except Five, anyway.

 

Abhijat gets word from the Hotel Oblivion that prisoners are escaping, including Dr. Terminal. Séance takes immediate interest in this, asking after The Horror, but the others aren't as interested. Abhijat informs Séance that no new developments have come about regarding The Horror that would be of interest; he appears to be alive and avoiding trouble but hasn't been in contact in a while.

 

In a nearby forest, Spaceboy is living on his own. He's lost some weight and replaced it with muscle mass, and his hair and beard are still long. He's got a makeshift homestead set up. Five comes by to see him, but Spaceboy is adamant about staying. He's spent so long alone now that he doesn't know how to begin being around others again. Five tells Spaceboy about the Hotel, but he tells Five to leave him be. Later, Spaceboy contemplates it on his own, and starts thinking about asking one of the others to help him with it. He still feels guilty for Ben being there, and wonders if he could help get him out.

 

Klaus begins to look through Hargreeves' files to find any information he can about Hotel Oblivion, in order to try to find and rescue The Horror. While looking, he finds a set of files pertaining to The Horror, detailing some of the aspects of his stay in the Hotel Oblivion.

The Hotel Oblivion is set up in a way to seem luxurious, but there's only one way out; death. The hotel is designed to counteract the powers and abilities of those inside, while promoting a sort of Stockholm-like effect mixed in with hallucinations and delusions. Think Hotel California by the Eagles, the Hotel Oblivion is it. There is no staff; the inmates, in their hazes, attend to each other. Food and beverages are sent into the hotel with elaborate transportation systems, all of which work one-way only and without need for human operation. Hargreeves had it built before everyone was born, but no one is quite sure when. No one is quite sure how, either.

According to the file, Ben Hargreeves has been eating severely rationed food, and spends most of his time confined in his room and almost entirely restrained, to keep the beasts under his skin under control. There's even a photo, showing Ben in his restraints. Almost entirely metal, he looks almost like he's in a suit or armor. From the glint of the metal, it's obviously not a common (or even earthly) metal. Only sections of Ben's face, around his mouth, nose, and eyes, are visible. His eyes are closed in the photo; it's impossible to tell if he's awake, blinking to avoid the flash, or if he's dead.

Klaus is, understandably, upset.

 

Spaceboy can't get the idea out of his head about trying to break Ben out of Hotel Oblivion, and he's all but narrowed down his possible accomplice to Séance and Séance alone. Without their powers, the others would almost all be liabilities, and given Klaus' experience with death, it may be useful to getting Ben out. He brings the idea up with Séance, who's a bit hesitant about possibly dying again, but he's got more information than Spaceboy does on how the Hotel works, and he's more likely to be reunited with Ben than with his daughter at this point in time. Séance chooses to cut his losses and he and Spaceboy get to plotting.

One of them finds out, somehow, that tetrodotoxin (TTX) can be used to fake a death if the effects are reversed in time, and this becomes their plan. Séance will give The Horror a non-lethal but effective dose of TTX, kill himself or allow himself to be killed, and their bodies will be removed to an outside location where Spaceboy will be waiting for them, so he can get help for The Horror.

Klaus finds the location where removed bodies from the Hotel go, and gives this information to Spaceboy while also looking for a way to obtain the TTX. Spaceboy keeps most of the files at his homestead, and Séance usually travels there to avoid their siblings finding out about the plan.

(Five is suspicious but never confronts them. He obtains the TTX for them and leaves it among Séance's things.)

 

Meanwhile, Kraken has begun to notice that more of their past enemies are escaping Hotel Oblivion and keeps sending them back. It's always the same ones, too. He gets Allison in on it, and she tries to help, but her powers only slow the process, they don't stop it, because her effects wear off when the prisoners are returned to the Hotel. They discuss with Abhijat, and try to talk to Séance, though the latter doesn't seem as keen to discuss the subject as he was before. He does promise to look for information for them but makes them promise not to take action until he gives them say-so. Rumor agrees but Kraken thinks Séance is hiding something and refuses to give him a definite answer.

 

So, Spaceboy and Séance have everything, and they go over the plan one last time. Basically, Spaceboy is going to send Séance to the Hotel Oblivion in the televator because it's the easiest way to get in. Once inside, Klaus is going to find Ben and explain the plan to him. Once he's got food, Séance will give him the TTX and make sure the effects don't cause problems as they kick in. Once The Horror is believably "dead," Séance will find a way to kill himself or be killed, without leaving Ben's body, so they get taken out of the Hotel together. The removal of the bodies should take between ten minutes to an hour, but usually stands at thirty five minutes. Spaceboy will be waiting to pick up their bodies with an ambulance on standby for Ben. They've calculated a lot of possibilities to avoid anything going wrong, and once they're ready, Spaceboy sets the televator for Séance.

He gets inside as planned, and spends a fair amount of time looking for Ben before he finds him. Ben is only partly coherent, and doesn't immediately recognize Klaus. It takes time and coaxing for Ben to realize what's going on, but he's still under the effects of the Hotel so he can't really process. He agrees to Spaceboy's plan, though, and he and Klaus bide their time and wait.

 

Meanwhile, Five has realized that something needs to be done about the problem with the Hotel Oblivion, and he brings the files Klaus was hiding to Rumor and Kraken. They realize that the prisoners are exploiting a loophole meant for emergency medical treatment, that just so happens to be connected to the system for removal of dead bodies, to escape from Hotel Oblivion and wreak havoc. They find the location and begin plotting a way to destroy it. It will put an end to the escaping prisoners, and no one will ever leave the Hotel Oblivion _ever again_. Except, when they get there, Spaceboy is waiting for them, and he tries to fight them all off singlehandedly.

 

It takes three days for Klaus to be able to dose Ben with the TTX because he doesn't want to give it to him with only water, but Ben doesn't receive food until then. In the meantime, he's tried to keep Ben company, but there's not much to be done about the effect the Hotel has on them while they're inside. It's worse on Ben, who's been there longer. Klaus has only just arrived, and has a lot of experience with his mind being altered, so it's easier for him. He's a bit more coherent.

Slowly, Klaus removes Ben from his restraints, and tells him about what life has been like without him. He doesn't leave out any details or sugarcoat anything. He doesn't know if Ben will remember this. At one point, while Ben sleeps, Klaus goes around the Hotel looking for something to kill himself with. He finds a revolver with a single bullet in the chamber and takes it back to Ben's room. On the third day, once the food arrives, Klaus gives Ben the TTX dose and then allows him the chance to feed himself for the first time in years. Early signs of the TTX start to settle in and Klaus helps Ben adjust himself into a recovery position on the floor. Once's he's completely paralyzed with his eyes open and no visible signs of breathing and no obvious pulse, Klaus steals himself. He closes Ben's eyes, walks behind him, and pulls the trigger.

 

At the same moment Séance shoots himself in the head, Kraken manages to activate a protocol to destroy the recovery exit from the Hotel Oblivion, which cannot be stopped or slowed down. The protocol will be completed in 35 minutes. A second countdown appears, also counting down 35 minutes. One countdown is for the extraction of Ben and Klaus' bodies. The other is for the permanent disabling and destruction of the only exit of the Hotel Oblivion. Spaceboy lashes out at Kraken again. He tells him that he's doom "them," and is forced to admit the plan to Kraken, Rumor, and Five. Rumor is horrified, while Kraken and Five seem unaffected, though Kraken does suggest Rumor try to use her powers to help the situation. It doesn't work.

They watch the two countdowns tick down together, and try to think of another way to remedy the situation. One countdown is thirty seconds fast than the other. No one is sure which is which. They sit. They wait. Spaceboy hopes.

The first countdown ends. Two pale corpses appear from nothing. One is very obviously Séance, bloodied and limp. He's starting to come around. The other is thin and weak, and almost unrecognizable. _The Horror_.

There's ten seconds left. Kraken grabs the Horror, and Klaus struggles to his feet. He takes a few halting steps forwards as the others urge him to run. He gets one foot in front of the other. The explosion goes off behind him. Mostly contained, except for Séance.

 

Ben Hargreeves wakes up in Huxley General with two of his brothers and one of his sisters in the room. Luther, Diego, and Allison. Vanya and Klaus aren't there. The door opens.

Number Five walks in.

Ben remembers bits and pieces of his time in the Hotel, but doesn't know how long passed or what happened after Klaus gave him the TTX. He asks after him. Allison and Luther share a look.

Klaus has died three times already, and he's come back twice. The first time it happened because of Five. The second time, it was in order to get Ben out of the Hotel Oblivion. No one wants to say why he died the third time. No one wants to say it's been almost twenty four hours since the third time. No one wants to say he hasn't come back yet.

Ben doesn't need them to.

(He mourns his brother. He was always closest with Klaus. Klaus told Ben everything that happened to him and everything he knew happened to the others while they were waiting to get out of that godforsaken hotel. He's upset about Vanya and he feels a passing sort of feeling about Hargreeves. He's distraught over Pogo. But Klaus. Ben mourns Klaus.)

If the patient survives 24 hours after ingesting TTX, recovery without any residual effects will usually occur over a few days. By the second day, Ben no longer has any symptoms of the poisoning. His time in the Hotel have left him undernourished and atrophied, though, and that will take more time.

Klaus still hasn't come back.

Diego finds a lead on Klaus' daughter, finds her. Goes to see her, to offer her a chance to come back with him. Klaus would have wanted her around. Ben gets to see pictures of her, a semi-recent picture of a tiny teenager with dark hair and dark eyes, a picture of a newborn looking fragile and unnaturally small in Klaus' arms. She looks everything and nothing like Klaus all at once. Ben (doesn't) cries.

Klaus still hasn't come back.

No one brings it up.

 

On the third day, they move Ben into the compound underneath where the mansion used to be. Luther comes back. Five disappears and reappears at random.

Ben likes Number Five's dog.

Vanya doesn't recognize him, but he didn't expect her to. She remembers having a brother named Ben but can't match his face with the name. He's still too weak to let his tentacles show, to give her a better chance at remembering. Just the act of trying takes all his strength and he passes out right there in Vanya's bed. He wakes up in his own.

He's cold and alone in his bed.

He can't walk on his own. He eats like mad. He sleeps a lot. He pretends he isn't mourning and the others are content to let him. Abhijat seems content to believe Ben will recover, in time. Ben drowns him out and falls asleep again.

Ben startles awake and can't tell where he is or what woke him. He tries to turn over and has great difficulty. There's a shadow on the wall. Someone is standing in his doorway. Abruptly, all at once, he flops to the side, and turns his head quickly.

Klaus stands in his doorway with his right hand raised. The light is shining behind him, but Ben knows the Ouija board writing is there to read "hello." He lets out a sob, calls out Klaus' name.

Klaus walks over, lays down. Takes him into his arms, and Ben is home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Part of this was written in school, between French, math, and an assembly where I was stuck between two stacks of chairs with my friend leaning against my legs and the looming threat of being hit with a dodgeball. The rest of this was written at night while listening to/screaming along to Hamilton showtunes.
> 
> ...please never question my life choices. I do that enough myself as it is.


End file.
